Here We Are
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Not your average songfic, this oneshot is about broken hearts, decisions, wishes, and learning to say goodbye. Contestshippy, meh summary, dedicated to the late Hazel-Rah.


Sing it for me,

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon of its affiliates, nor do I own the song 'Here We Are' by breaking benjamin. I changed the words in a couple places, but you can still probably listen along with your own music.

--

Drew let out a wistful breath at the sight of a brunette in a cafe, sitting all by herself and looking like she could use some cheering up. Gazing down at the rose in his hands, he wished a command to the red blossom.

_Say it for me,_

_I can't erase the stupid things I say._

If he couldn't just tell her how he felt, he had to let his roses do the talking.

May sighed, her legs hanging aimlessly as she sat in the too tall stool in the café, sad blue eyes on her rival as he walked over to her, one hand behind his back. He was so perfect...she loved him and hated him, too.

_You're better than me,_

_I struggle just to find a better way._

"Hey May. Why do you look so down? "

"Since when do you care? "

Drew's eyes widened briefly. "Because you're my friend, that's why. "

"If you were REALLY my friend, you wouldn't have drug me to a strange region, all alone and never show up to help me! "

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars_.

"May, I didn't know that you'd have so much trouble. Really. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the Grand Festival, and... "

He didn't finish what he said, but May knew what he meant. "Being sorry won't bring Beautifly back! " she snapped. "She's dead. "

With that, she jumped off the stool and left, but not before Drew saw his own pain reflected in her face.

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye_.

At least this was all over, and she was going back to Hoenn and never leaving again.

The green haired coordinator let the rose slip from his hands, wishing he could wash away all of her pain and take it for his own. But he couldn't. She didn't trust him, and now, she just might hate him for what he didn't do. But there wasn't anything he could do. He needed to be getting home, home to deal with the mess of what had happened since he left.

_The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

--

May saw him again later on that evening, feeling her insides twist up into a hard knot of pain as he tactfully avoided her, instead greeting politely a gorgeous blond haired girl who May recognized as the winner of the Grand Festival, Melody or as she was known more often, Melody the Milotic.

Oh, Drew. Why must you be so wonderful and painful?

_You wouldn't like me._

_Keep moving on until forever ends_.

"May... "

He had come up behind her unnoticed, compassion flowing from his eyes like green light as he lightly touched her shoulder. "Please forgive me, May. I don't want to leave things like this between us. "

_Don't try to fight me._

May pushed his hand away, instantly hating herself for it. "Since when is there an us? Aren't you going out with her? " May nodded in Melody's direction, and Drew shook his head. "Never. "

Hope flashed in May's eyes for the briefest of moments, then she turned away from him, missing a slight wistful smile that crossed Drew's face.

_The beauty queen has lost her crown again._

"Melody has nothing on you. "

May bit her lip, forcing herself to hate his remark instead. "Leave me alone. "

"Why? Why should I? "

Here we go again, she mentally growled.

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

"Because I want you to! I…I hate you! "

Drew winced, her words cutting him like a knife. The last person in the world he had, the last person he loved, hated him. First his mother, then his hateful father died, leaving him all alone. Except for her. Now, he truly was alone.

_The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye_

"Fine, May. I will. "

_...goodbye._

Drew caught her arm before she could get up. "Just answer this: What have I done? "

"I told you. You left me alone here, and... and... If it wasn't for you, Beautifly would still be alive! "

"I didn't know, May. " His heart wrenched painfully, his words coming out twisted with agony. "I'd never let anything happen to you or anyone you care about if I could do anything. But I can't. "

_So why are you so easy to betray?_

I can't lose her, too, Drew thought, desperate to salvage the relationship, the love they had had.

_Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up_.

"But you didn't, Drew. When it really mattered, you weren't there! "

His eyes burned with pain, the he sighed, and left her without another word.

_So why are you the one that walks away?_

May's heart screamed for her to chase after him, but she couldn't. It just felt wrong to be happy again after her loyal companion was cut down before her very eyes. So she punished herself by hating what she loved the most.

_Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up._

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

Drew let out a silent scream, falling down onto the beach, wishing for death, for anything other than this. He wished he had saved Beautifly, he wished he had never left home, leaving his mother to fend off his murderous father by herself and killing herself out of desperation, he wished he could have been there when his father died and tell him that even after everything he had done to him and his mother he still loved him, but most of all, wished that he couldn't feel anything at all.

_The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye_

--Next Day--

May opened her eye, awakened by the fresh dawn breeze coming in through the open window, the early morning light catching an egg in its path. May gingerly touched it, eyes clouded with confusion as she read the note.

'I'm sorry May for everything. I know I should have kept my promise, but I had to give you this. Masquerian brought it to me last night.'

Her blue eyes gazed at the egg with new hope as she read on.

'It's his egg with Beautifly. I though you should have it. It's no replacement, but she would have wanted you to have it, I think.

--Drew'

May gently picked it up, at last letting out the tears she had held in for so long, weeping out of pain, sorrow, but mostly out of hope.

"Thank you...thank you... "

Silent as a cloud shadow, a green dragon took off of the roof, wings humming gently with joy as his master sighed, whispering something into the wind.

_Just take a breath and softly say goodbye._

--

Dedicated to Hazel-Rah, my beloved snowy call duck. I know what you're going through, May.

Her memory will live on forever in the hearts of all she touched. Goodbye, my love.


End file.
